


Healed

by Rawrsuzie



Series: Sensitive Oikawa [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oikawa has Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercourse, but the don't live together, they both go to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrsuzie/pseuds/Rawrsuzie
Summary: Oikawa's present to Iwaizumi finally heals and the boys make use of the lost time.Or Oikawa's piercings finally heal and Iwaizumi gets a chance to play with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing an actual intercourse and I'm not even embarrassed about it. 
> 
> Oh how these children have corrupted me. _(:3」∠)_ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this smut. ♡

Iwaizumi hardly ever got excited about things. His reaction to most situations tended to be a mild amusement, where he enjoyed himself a lot of times but didn’t let himself go crazy over it. Oikawa had enough excitement for the two of them to share anyways, so he left the jumping around and yelling to his boyfriend. It was pretty rare that he found himself jittery with excitement, fingers drumming and body shaking with ill contained eagerness.

Today though, just happen to be one of those times.

He doesn’t think his lecture could possibly drag on any longer, his professor droning on and on about proper hospital etiquette, how they needed to treat their patients and so forth. His right leg is going a mile a minute, making his entire desk shake with how pent up he feels. Hajime’s lucky he sits alone or else he’s pretty sure he’d be getting a couple of dirty looks by now. He can’t help it though, especially when he knows what’s waiting for him at home right this very moment.

**Shittykawa**  
_090-8823-41xx_  
[The lady said I’m completely healed. ✌️ ]  
2:42 PM

**Shittykawa**  
_090-8823-41xx_  
[Also, you really need to do your laundry. It smells awful. (๑-﹏-๑)]  
2:43 PM

**You**  
_090-7689-21xx_  
[r u in my house???]  
2:51 PM

**Shittykawa**  
_090-8823-41xx_  
[¯\\_(ツ)_/¯]  
2:53 PM

That was almost two hours ago. Two hours of sitting in silence, trying _hard_ not to think about what his boyfriend could possibly be doing all alone in his bed right now. He only knew the other was in his bed by the one snapchat Oikawa had sent (gifted) him with—a ten second flash of his beautiful, fully healed chest, letting his eyes roam briefly over pretty pink nipples looking absolutely _delicious_ with the long bar of metal pierced through. (A picture he may or may not of screen-capped it for further research…)

Trying to put a cap on his raging hormones was starting getting increasingly difficult, especially when all he could imagine was Tooru’s supple, gorgeous body beneath him, moaning and withering under the ministrations Hajime would be _sure_ to give him after months of waiting to play with his favorite spot.

His dick twitches under his track pants and Iwaizumi puts his head down, groaning internally.

This was going to be a long class.

\-- 

He never considered before how difficult walking when he was half-mast would be, but it turned out to be pretty fucking difficult. It didn’t help that he had to stop at the convenience store to pick up some condoms and lube, he was pretty sure he didn’t even have any seeing as they typically did it at Tooru’s (which was funny considering he was the only one with a roommate) and he was _not_ going to get caught with his pants down—figuratively and literally.

He’s pretty sure they store clerk was eyeing him strangely, but he just makes a note to never come to this particular store ever again. Hajime shoves the stuff into his book bag and makes his way as fast as possible from that place.

He chances a glance at his phone, just to check the time only to see that he’s missed a notification from snapchat.

**Snapchat**  
5:27 PM  
from Cutiekawa♥

He swipes to open it.

It’s another selfie of Oikawa, this time standing in his bathroom, camera tilted so that his head is included in the shot, giving Iwaizumi a full view of his chest and heated-gaze staring up at him from behind the lens. His eyes flick down to read the caption at the bottom.

[ _I think this color suits me better._ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧]

His eyes flick up again, finally noticing the subtle change. Both silver bars have been replaced with a copper colored one, the ball bits changed to a light, almost pastel blue—like the colors of their old high school jersey.

When he realizes he only has three seconds left, Hajime quickly screencaps this one and is just about to click his phone back off before the picture changes to another.

Tooru’s looking up at the camera again, laid out in his blue sheets, covered in nothing but his blue briefs—a matching color to his new jewelry. He’s biting his lip, cheeks flushed beautifully, and one of his hands is boldly reaching down just so that his finger tips are just under the band of the tight garment.

[ _Hurry home_ ]

The zip of pleasure that suddenly shoots up his spine is almost too much, he’s aware that if he stares at this much longer, his track pants aren’t going to be able to hide him for much longer.

He takes one more shot of his screen and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

And does exactly as the caption said.

\--

Stepping into his apartment feels like walking into the lion’s den, a strange mixture of fear of excitement that swirls in the pit of his stomach almost pleasantly. He has no idea what to expect when he makes his way back to his bedroom, reaching the door and holding the handle with almost hesitancy, preparing himself for whatever lie on the other side of the door.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he hears a loud, needy cry from the bedroom.

_“Hajime…!”_

And he shoves his way into the bedroom faster than he can take a breath.

His eyes instantly make their way to Tooru’s form lying across his bed. His body burns when he notices what the others doing, watching as his boyfriend pulls languidly on his own hardened length, thrashing his head back and forth at the too little sensation that isn’t possibly enough to satisfy him. He’s biting his lips, in an effort to keep himself quiet, but occasionally little frustrated whines make it past his lips and he reaches a hand up to flick at his decorated buds, the sensation seeming to ease some of the ache.

He presses the tip of his length with his thumb, letting out a shuddery sigh before calling out a weak, “Iwa…”

Oikawa’s eyes are closed and he doesn’t seem to have notice Iwaizumi’s arrival into the bedroom, making the other realize just what his boyfriend was fantasying about while jerking on his cock.

His dick probably has never jumped up so quickly in his life.

Hajime doesn’t waste another moment, instantly shredding his bag and shirt, leaning over his boyfriend’s prone, withering body, sealing their mouths in a seething kiss before the other can even blink up at him.

There is nothing gentle about the way he kisses him, all tongue and clashes of teeth, sucking hard on Tooru’s tongue when it moves across his lips, making him jolt slightly at the sensation.

After what feels like an eternity of sucking each other’s face, Hajime pulls back, taking note of the swollen, puffiness that Oikawa’s lips have now become and grinning when his mouth tries to follow Iwaizumi’s retreating one, whining at him for taking it away.

Hajime leans to press one more heavy kiss to his lover’s mouth as some sort of apology before moving his gaze across his body, eyes settling where Oikawa is still squeezing himself. He admires how redden the appendage has become, little beads of pre-come leaking beautifully out of the tip, making Iwaizumi want to just stick it in his mouth, sucking on the sensitive head until Tooru screams his name prettily like he always did when Hajime gave him too much.

And that’s when he remembers what else he could have his mouth on this very moment.

He looks to Oikawa’s chest, watching it heave up and down with heavy breathes. He finds his favorite parts already erected, glowing pink and contrasting nicely against the newly colored ball bits. Tooru seems to catch him staring, making an impatient noise in the back of his throat, begging him without words to _get on it already._

Iwaizumi decides that Oikawa has been a little to bossy today—he needed some reminding of who exactly was in charge right now.

So he does the reasonable thing and pulls Tooru’s hand off of himself, pinning both of his arms above his head.

Tooru _shrieks_ at the sudden loss of stimulation, body jumping up and trying to rub his weeping length against him. Iwaizumi presses him back down with his free hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek when Oikawa whimpers. He keeps a firm hold on his wrist, reaching down to free his boyfriend completely from the confines of his clothes, pulling down the briefs shoved down to Oikawa’s thighs completely off.

He spares another look over the boy beneath him, wondering how someone this gorgeous could possibly be his to take care of. Hajime takes a long look at his boyfriend, drinking in every possible curve and beauty mark he may have overlooked in all of their past escapades.

His eyes settle back on his sensitive nipples and Hajime doesn’t hesitate to devour them.

The minute his mouth his back over the bud, Tooru _screams._

It had been way too long since they’d done this and Iwaizumi can instantly tell how the newer addition adds to Oikawa’s pleasure.

The jewelry tastes copper against his tongue and it isn’t the tastiest thing he’s ever put into his mouth, but it makes up for it with the way Tooru is crying under the ministrations. He finds a pattern he likes, sucking hard over the decorated nubs, hard enough that it has Oikawa arching off of the mattress, before he presses the tip of his tongue around the circle of the bud, flicking the harden bit with his tongue sharply when he gets tired of swirling it.

The sounds Tooru’s making is almost indescribable—he didn’t know his voice could reach so many octaves in a matter of seconds, going from low groaning to high-pitched squeals at the flick of a tongue.

Hajime moves to give the other bud the same attention, bring his hand up to curiously flitter across the jeweled nipple, pressing with his fingers in different ways to create sensations that will drive his lover _mad._

He doesn’t have to wait too longer for it either, Oikawa’s quickly becoming a loud, babbling mess, pleasure tears streaming down his rosy, pale cheeks and eyes burning him with a gaze that just screams for more. He doesn’t even seem to be able to construct sentences anymore, just chanting a mixture of _“please”_ and _”Hajime”_ to try and get his  boyfriend to give him more.

He doesn’t know if it’s the denial of pleasure to his cock or the new feeling to his nubs after months of patience and keeping hands off that has Tooru submitting so quickly to him, but whatever it is was starting to make him a little hysterical himself, his own dick feeling suffocated in his bottoms.

Hajime wants to keep going, wants to keep torturing his lover in the ways that both of them know that he enjoys so much—

But he just can’t resist him anymore, his little mewls and whines, pinned hands trying to force their way out of his grip—he’s pretty sure Oikawa would have jumped him by now if he were strong enough to get out of Iwaizumi’s hold. He follows Hajime with his heady expression, pupils blown wide and eyes boring into Iwaizumi’s every time he glances up.

“Hajime, **_please_** _._ ” He begs when they meet gazes for the nth time, voice so full and wanting, asking like his life depended on it.

And how could he ever say no to that?

Iwaizumi pulls off and makes his way off the bed, Oikawa making a dejected sound at his disappearance, pleading for him to come back with his watery gaze and reaching arms. Hajime’s quick to rifle though his bag and pull out his earlier purchase, returning to his lover with quick steps and covering him in a few dozen kisses.

He sets the box of condoms on his nightstand, moving his focus on trying to open the bottle of lube, uncapping it and dumping a liberal amount across his fingers. He tries to warm it slightly in his touch, nudging Tooru’s thighs apart with his knees, before he is rubbing gentle across the rim of Oikawa’s hole with a finger, running soft circles around it, relishing in the way it makes him shudder, before easing into him. He feels the walls tighten around his finger and Tooru takes a deep breath, a moan following after when Hajime rubs his finger around.

He takes his time, playing around with his lover’s supple body, before he adds another finger to his first. Iwaizumi twists them around more carefully, watching his boyfriend for any signs of discomfort and starts to scissor him gently when he finds none.

Tooru’s panting under his affections, gripping into the bed sheets like it’s the only thing that can keep him grounded.

Three fingers becomes a little much, Iwaizumi accidentally going a little too quick and Oikawa letting a small hiss. Iwaizumi’s first instinct is to pull out but Oikawa must realize this because he bites out a quick, “Don’t you dare stop.”

He grinds his hips down to make a point.

Hajime doesn’t stop, just uncaps the bottle again and pours a little more down onto his fingers and Tooru’s hole, working his fingers back into Oikawa with as much finesse as he can muster. Oikawa makes a series of loud, deep groans, hips trying to follow along with Iwaizumi’s pace, feet pressing on the mattress so that he could raise them for better access.

Hajime probably works him slightly longer than necessary, but he’d rather cut of his own foot than have Tooru be in any sort of pain because of him, so he works him open a bit more, squeezing his dick when Tooru starts getting impatient.

He fondles around with his balls, pressing them around in his palm a little before he finally decides that he’s ready.

He pulls away from him completely, making Oikawa cry at the lost _again,_ reaching to open the box of condoms and pulling one out, tearing the foil wrapping off and dropping his pants enough that he can slide the rubber over his throbbing length. It takes all of his willpower not to shove into him the second he presses against the tight ring. He eases in, just like he’d done with his fingers, pausing every few seconds to give Tooru time to adjust. Oikawa’s face twists up in pain once and Hajime is quick to rub his hands across his frame in a soothing manner, running down his stomach and over his thighs, carefully trying to ease his discomfort. Finally Hajime manages to seat himself fully in his lover and just has to stop with how overpowering the sensation is.

Tooru’s so _tight_ around his length. The squeeze around his cock makes him almost dizzy with how incredible he feels. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this but it never fails to knock the breath out of him. Tooru doesn’t seem to be fairing any differently, taking small, little gasp of air to try and replace what he lost when Hajime’s thick, fat cock pushed fully into him.

Taking Iwaizumi’s length was no joke, he wasn’t incredibly lengthy, but he made up for it with the added girth, giving him a stretch like nothing could ever replace—definitely not his own fingers and not any toy could ever begin to give him the unbelievable pleasure that Hajime—and only Hajime—could.

And nothing can compare to the feeling when Hajime starts moving finally, when they lay in each other’s hold, completely consumed by their love, filling the other in ways no other person could.

Iwaizumi presses slowly but surely into his boyfriend, long drawn out thrusts that drive Oikawa absolutely crazy.

He’s been on edge for so long, something deep within him burning with a blazing fever, body tingling and ready to go over the edge at Hajime’s will.

Iwaizumi’s thrust pick up a slightly quicker pace, enough to keep him on the fence, but not nearly enough to let him go over. His strong, burly frame covering him almost like a blanket, shielding his view so that there is nothing but Hajime’s handsome face—his raw almost carnal expression encasing his entire world.

Hajime meets his eyes, mouth curving into a little smirk that never fails to make Tooru melt and shifts just so that he can press a quick kiss to his lips. His head moves away, tilting down and face suddenly out of Tooru sight and he doesn’t even understand what he’s boyfriend it moving to do—too blissed out on the waves of pleasure strumming through his body until a hot, wet mouth latches onto one of his nipples.

Oikawa will never get tired of the electrifying sensation that overcomes his entire body when Iwaizumi works him like this. Hajime is so _skilled_ with his tongue, he know just where to pay attention to that gets him to make super loud, embarrassing noises— _that he just can’t help!_

He sucks on the swollen bud, moving his mouth back at forth between both to ensure equal attention. He runs the fat of his tongue up several times, lapping at it like a dog, trying to focus on keeping his hip movements in time with his mouth, being sure to enter to the hilt just when he pulls the bar into his mouth. Tooru is babbling again, whining and tugging fingers through his hair pushing him harder against his chest.

After a particular rough thrust, Oikawa’s voice suddenly cracks, hitting an octave his vocal cords aren’t capable of. Hajime doesn’t even need to ask to know what he’s found and he moves to hit that spot every time afterwards. Tooru’s voice can’t even keep up, filtering in and out as Iwaizumi relentlessly attacks his prostate.

Oikawa _clenches_ around him, making him choke down a groan of his own clenching his fingers in the sheets to steady himself, fighting desperately against the pull of arousal that would just be so easy to release this very second.

But he’s stubborn—determined to have his partner come first. He can tell Tooru’s close, the way his head is thrown back in pure bliss, fingers digging into the skin of his back, and legs wrapping securely around his waist, keeping Hajime trapped there (like he’d ever pull away).

And just when Iwaizumi thinks he’s finished, just when he thinks he can’t hold on any longer, he accidentally bites down onto the soften pec under his mouth.

Tooru _screams_ his name loud into the silence of the apartment, his release spraying all over his stomach and chest, clamping so hard down on Hajime’s dick that his body heaves forward, groaning a soft _Tooru_ before shoving in one last time and coming deep within his lover.

The come down from their release is slow, Hajime collapsing over top of Tooru, pressing their chests together so that they both can feel their hearts pounding wildly against each other. It’s a lifetime before Iwaizumi decides to move, pulling off so that he can sit back on his knees, eyes roaming over Oikawa until he finally comes to a stop at his satisfied expression.

His eyes are half-lidded, lips pulled into big smile, regarding him with such an adoring, love-filled look.

It makes Hajime’s heart fit to burst, knowing that he had such an incredible person viewing him like he was the world. It always surprised him how much more he could love one person, endless and boundless—to infinity and beyond and, just like anything when it comes to Oikawa, almost impossible to describe.

Hajime just knew that he loved him with all of his heart.

There was just something so special about Oikawa that could get him to _feel_ things. He wasn’t emotionless, not by any means, but there was something about his boyfriend that just made his senses go wild—Tooru was the only person that could get him excited, horny, and feel incredibly loved all in the span of a couple hours.

And all over a pair of jewelry.

He pulls himself off of the bed, tying the condom off and throwing it in the trash bin by his bed, pulling up his pants, and moving to his tiny bathroom to grab and wet a washcloth. He walks back over to Tooru who is five seconds away from passing out. He whines when Hajime presses the washcloth over him, but he’s adamant about cleaning both of them off, running across his stomach and chest—

That’s when he notices a perfect row of teeth bit into pale skin.

It makes a perfect circle around Tooru’s nipple, an obvious mark for anyone that just happens to glance at it.

It’s dark, it’s prominent, and it looks absolutely possessive.

_He wants to leave more._

Instead, he finishes wiping over Tooru until he’s clean enough and throws the washcloth in the direction of the laundry bin. He settles behind Tooru, pulling the blanket up over them deciding that going to sleep early wouldn’t hurt.

More could wait for another day.

He has every intention of making up for the lost months.

\--

And as it turns out, he wasn’t the _only_ one who left marks that night.

(His teammates have a field day with that one.)

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more for this series? 
> 
> I'm trash so probably. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
